Demigods and Wizards
by DramioneLover21
Summary: Camp Half Blood is destroyed amd Hogwarts is in ruins. With help on both sides a new school is built. Percy and Annabeth split and fall for two very unlikely wizards.
1. School Meeting

Minerva waited impatiently for Chiron to show. It had been over an hour and she did not have any intentions to stay in the forest. With a wave of her wand, she evened out a patch of the forest floor and produced a chair and her favorite book. It was a muggle book Hermione got her for Christmas. The title read 'Angelfire'. Minerva had read the book over fifteen times, never tiring of it.

"Oh you silly girl, can't you see Will is in love you?" she said out loud, not noticing the two centaurs approaching.

"Who is this 'Will' in love with?" Firenze asked. Then he saw the book. "Honestly Minerva, don't you have anything better to read than some Angel halfling?"

"Ellie is not a halfling, Firenze. She is the human manifestation of an Archangel," she replied not looking up.

"Well, I must say that some muggle books are quite interesting. In fact I picked up some along my way. An author named J. K Rowling wrote some wonderful books about Harry Potter and his friends. She got every detail right about what happened in his adventures. Have you heard of her?" Chiron said.

"No, I haven't. How did a muggle find us?" Minerva asked, slightly worried.

"That's the thing, isn't it. She didn't find you. I used one of my students forbidden electronics and went on this website called 'you tube'. Turns out, all these books came from her imagination."

After a moment Minerva spoke. "I'll ask Dumbledore his views on the matter. For now, we need a new place to relocate all our students. I was thinking we build a new building and combine both your camp and our school. Our hat survived. I didn't want to do anything to it unless I got your approval to sort your half bloods not into our houses but to their parents."

"Will both sets of students be able to learn each other's cultures are participate in some magic classes?" Chiron asked.

"If they choose to. However, most of our classes involve wands. I'm sure we can talk to Olivander about getting them wands. But like i said, it is up to the students to decide how to take their classes. If any wish to be in transfiguration, I will not accept tardiness. No matter how famous or popular the student." And with that, Minerva, Firenze, Chiron began walking out of the forest to the other teachers and staff from both the camp and school to talk about the name and how the new building would look. Naturally they agreed on outside classes for half bloods and for flying lessons. After some debating and a little arguing, everyone decided that there would be a choice for demigods who already knew their parents to be sorted into one of the four houses of hogwarts. There were no longer first years to seventh years. They changed it to new students and older students.

"Since the demigods who already know their parents get to choose if they want to be in one of the four houses of hogwarts, wouldn't it be fair for the new students to get the same choice?" Firenze asked politely.

"Indeed, and they will. We are keeping a few things from both camp and school. Demigods, whenever in trouble will be found by one of our staff either from hogwarts or the camp and taken to the school. If they need assistance before they turn eleven, they will naturally take camp courses and once eleven can take wizarding course if they choose. New years, both wizarding and demigod will receive letters at eleven, providing the demigod lives in a safe home with his or her family. Chiron, will it be too much to visit some demigods and have them write you when they are troubled?"

"My dear Minerva, I have brothers always keeping an eye on every demigod born and where they live. They always keep me updated ," Chiron replied.

Soon Gods, centaurs, witches and wizards began working on the new school, completely forgetting they still needed a name for it.


	2. Sorted, Fights, Friends

Annabeth, Percy and the rest of camp half blood followed Chiron to their new home/school. Chiron explained the basics about combining things from Hogwarts and the camp and to show respect to the witches and wizards. "You may be demigods but I've heard of at least three of your fellow students who can hex all of you into the next month. Now, the young witch walking here to speak with you will all take you to diagon alley to get your wands and other school supplies." Then in a whisper he said to them "here's a bonus, no math classes."

"There may be no math classes, but i can teach you how to turn even yourself into an animal." As she said that she turned into a grey tabby and jumped into the nearest demigod's arms which happened to be Clarrise. After a few pets and cuddly comments from the daughter of Ares, Mcgonagall jumped back down and turned back into a human. "Now if you would all come with me, we have to take a train."

Mcgonagall lead them to the carriages that would take them to the train. She heard some of the demigods gasp but not all as they approached the thestrals. "Who here can see nothingbut the carriages?" Half the demigods raised their hand. "So the rest of you have seen death. That is how you see the thestrals. To muggles or normies, they might just see a regular horse. Now please children, find a seat. I may be old but i am not a patient woman."

After what seemed like hours, demigods had vaults at gringotts, wands, owls or cats and new robes they were to were to their indoor classes. Finally it was time to go back to Halfhog (just a name i came up with for the new school). All the demigods had to stand and wait for their name to be called along with the first years. The Golden Trio hid their laughter but when they saw Draco Malfoy's face beet red from laughing they couldn't help it. Mcgonagall paused and looked at the four of them. "To think, after all the years of being my students, you would have learned a bit of respect for your fellow peers. If you four keep it up, you'll go help Chiron with his brothers in the forest." Draco's face paled which just made Harry and Ron laugh more. Mcgonagall shaking her head, just decided to make a small table for the four, and went back to the sorting. Draco made his way over to the others and just couldn't stop laughing. By the time they could get their bearings, dinner had started and they got to choose from their special little dishes. They traded plates, each wanting to know each others favorite foods. They heard some chaos from the other tables and it was the demigods trying to create a fire at each table for tribute to their parents. After a while, a fire was set in front of the tables for the demigods. The four continued eating when their table got longer. Neville and two of the demigods had joined them.

"Alright Neville, what happened this time?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, all that happened was these two fighting at the gryffindor table and all i did was try to stop. Its dinner, can we at least have one meal in peace?" Neville answered.

"Seaweed brain here tried to claim i should be in hufflepuff because they're dorms are near the kitchens. He was implying that i'm fat!" Annabeth said.

"If you were listening, you would have also heard me say that gryffindor would be boring without you. But i'd rather be a lion than a snake judging from how everyone talks about the two." His comment then pissed everybody off.

"For your information, Percy... us lions cause the most chaos in this school! We always do things that get us in trouble!" Hermione said.

"And what the fuck is wrong with us snakes?! Some of us hated Voldemort! Being a snake means more than you think, fish boy!"

"Fish boy...hmmm," Annabeth commented. "I like it, can i use it?"

"Only if you let us use seaweed brain," Draco answered.

"What about kelp head?"

That made everybody laugh causing Percy to turn red. Neville just stood and shouted "That's it, I'm going to bed!" and walked off.

"Neville, wait up. I don't want to be around these people. If they're what represents gryffindor i feel sorry for every one of you who aren't like that." Percy said and left with Neville.

"At first, everyone left me alone... Now i kinda wish they still did. All i did was kill nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, and now im as much of a hero as Harry."

"Damn.. Hey do you know where I'll be sleeping?" Percy asked.

"Well Harry being Harry, he's probably gonna get his own room to himself or something so you'll probably get his old bunk." And no sooner had they walked through the common room to their dorm was Percy's things at the foot of Harry's old bed.

"You sure you weren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw?" Percy asked making Neville blush.

"Okay, so what's the whole deal with you and kelp head?" Draco asked after he stopped laughing.

"We got into a huge fight after the war and broke up. I really don't like talking about it... Hey Hermione, where do we sleep?"

"Oh well, umm you see... Draco and I are head boy and head girl so we have our own dorm. But you can have my old bed. Just let Ginny know, she's my best mate and is one of the few of us who can hex another student into next month." Hermione answered.

"That's putting it lightly," Draco mumbled.

"If you want, we can ask Mcgonagall if you can bunk with us. We got head boy and head girl for the wizarding part. We phrase it right, you can be head girl for the demigods." Hermione suggested.

"Then we'd need a head boy for them too. I don't wanna bunk with another dude again."

"Oh hush, you just wanna be the only one to see possible witch on demigod action." Hermione said playfully.

"Don't you mean demigod on witch, sweetie?" Annabeth played back.

"What makes you think you'd be on top?"

"I love being on top!"

"Okay, i can tell you two are playing but i'm sure im not the only one at the table with a boner." Harry said blushing.

The girls looked at the three wizards, who had their hands under the table faces red and looking like they needed relief.

"How about we just record ourselves and let you boys wat h the video?"

Draco, Harry, and Ron looked up hopeful.

Shaking their heads, Hermione and Annabeth said it would never happen. Then without warning, Draco took Hermione and Annabeth to talk to Mcgonagall about Annabeth's sleeping quarters. It didn't take much for Mcgonagall to agree. She even said with such a well spoken for demigod a second head boy wasn't needed.

**_Okay everyone, this is the second chapter of this one. I plan to make them longer eventually but work is getting a bit rough. Anyway, hope ypu enjoyed. This is DramioneLover21 signing off._**


	3. Writers Block

_**Okay everyone, i'm through some crazy writers block and the last time i had it, it lasted for a little over a year. Hopefully it wont be as long this time. But i will be checking my stories every now and then and possibly get something that'll help me continue this story. Im sorry about this. Anyway this is DramioneLover21 signing off **_


End file.
